Stupid Cupid
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Kenapa Cupid senang sekali berlatih panah dengan hatinya? Shinra alias ShizuKanra, rikues dari ladyGerman. AU, mungkin OOC banget, fluff gagal sekali, dan lain-lain. Songfic; Stupid Cupid. Not your cup of tea? Search for another cup. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Stupid Cupid

**Summary:** Kenapa Cupid senang sekali berlatih panah dengan hatinya?

**Pairing:** ShizuKanra~!

**Rate:** T aja kali ya?

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia. Lagu 'Stupid Cupid' juga bukan punya saia~!

**Bacotan:** Fic rikues dari **ladyGerman**. Saia harap, anda suka~! Dan, karena saia bingung mau bikin kayak gimana ceritanya, saia bikin plot-nya semau saia aja, yang penting pair-nya Shizukanra karena anda tidak memberi saia spesifikasi. Kalau mungkin tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, maaf ya. *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Dan, kayaknya minggu ini saia ga bakal sering-sering apdet karena babeh saia datang dari pulau nan jauh di NTT ke Bandung dan bakalan marah kalo saia malah terus-terusan maen lappie. Duh, susah jadi anak kesayangan… *geplakked*

Yea, putting that aside, enjoy~! :D

* * *

_**Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings off so you can't fly  
I am in love and it's crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame!  
Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me**_

Kanra rasanya ingin menangkap Cupid yang sekarang mungkin sedang terbang memutarinya dengan senyum polos yang lebih seperti senyum seekor setan. Kalau dia sampai berhasil menangkap si malaikat bodoh itu, dia akat menyiksanya perlahat.

Akan dia cabuti pelan-pelan bulu-bulu pada sepasang saya mungil berwarna putih bersih itu, lalu akan dia patahkan tulang belulang dalam sayap itu, dia cabut dengan kasar dari punggung Cupid bodoh, lalu akan dia cekik si Cupid dengan busurnya sendiri.

Kanra merasa makin kesal.

Memangnya sampai kapan Cupid akan terus memainka hatinya? Hatinya mungkin sekarang sudah bolong-bolong karena terlalu sering dipanah oleh Cupid.

Sekarang? Siapa lagi yang bisa dia salahkan selain Cupid bodoh yang terus-terusan menyiksanya dengan membuat dia jatuh cinta?

_**I can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning, 'bout a half past eight  
I'm actin' like a lovesick fool  
You even got me carryin' his books to school!**_

"Lalu… disini, x bisa dikuadratkan… eh? Atau diakarkan? Huh?" Kanra memandang buku pekerjaan rumahnya yang dari tadi masih saja kosong selain dari soal-soal di dalamnya. Dia memandang jam—sudah jam dua belas malam, dan dia belum menyelesaikan satu soal pun.

Apa dia minta tolong pada Shizuka saja besok? Ya, temannya itu pasti mau membantunya sih.

Masalahnya hanyalah bahwa Kanra sepertinya jatuh cinta pada kembarannya Shizuka yang sering bertengkar dengan dirinya.

Duh, Cupid bodoh. Kenapa dia harus membuat gadis manis, cantik, polos, imut seperti dirinya ini jatuh cinta pada murid yang paling tampan sesekolahan, dengan nilai memuaskan, sikap tenang, pujaan hati hampir tiap siswi yang ada… tapi juga bisa bersikap sekasar monter padanya.

"Bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Argh! Aku kena karma apa sih?" teriak Kanra frustasi.

* * *

Jam setengah delapan. Kanra sudah sampai di sekolah dan dia langsung cepat-cepat mencari temannya untuk mengopi pekerjaan rumahnya yang tidak bisa selesai karena memikirkan seorang siswa berambut pirang bermata caramel hangat bernama Heiwajima Shizuo.

Yang sekarang sedang berjalan di samping Shizuka. Yang langsung memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dengan pandangan yang dia gunakan pada orang lain. Lalu, si pirang itu mengambil tempat sampah terdekat. Dan melemparnya pada Kanra yang langsung menghindar sambil berteriak mengejek, "Tidak kena lagi seperti biasa, Shizu-chan~!"

"KUTUUU!"

Sementara Shizuka, dengan wajahnya yang datar setiap saat—mirip dengan Kasuka, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat temannya dan kembarannya berkelahi seperti biasa. Hanya satu kalimat pendek yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Dasar sama-sama _denial_."

* * *

"Shizu-chan, sini kubawakan bukumu deh."

"Itu caramu minta maaf karena membuatku dihukum?"

"Ehehe…"

Shizuo menyerahkan tasnya pada Kanra. Yang langsung menjerit begitu dia sadar bahwa dia tidak sanggup mengangkat tas itu. "Kau bawa apa saja sih, Shizu-chan?" keluhnya sambil menyeret tas itu.

"Kurasa aku membawa semua buku yang ada dalam jadwal seminggu ini."

Tahu begitu, Kanra tidak akan merelakan dirinya membawa tas itu.

_**Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me **_

_**You mixed me up for good right from the very start  
Hey, go play Robin Hood, with somebody else's heart**_

Awalnya, semua dimulai dengan benci. Kanra membenci Shizuo, Shizuo membenci Kanra. Titik. Tanpa koma, apalagi titik tiga.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya Kanra senang sekali jika dia bisa membuat Shizuo marah dan terus berlari mengejarnya, dia senang sekali menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengubah wajah datar itu menjadi berekspresi marah, atau setidaknya ada seringai marah disana.

Kanra tidak percaya akan hal-hal berbau mistis atau spiritual terlalu jauh.

Tapi (lagi), apalagi sih, yang bisa menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang selain malaikat Cupid bodoh yang selalu berlatih, atau mungkin main 'Robin Hood', dengan hatinya sebagai sasaran.

Atau justru dia memang senang membuat Shizuo marah karena Cupid sudah dari dulu memanah hatinya? Apa itu berarti dia memang sudah jatuh cinta dari dulu? Bukan benci?

'Aduh,' rutuk Kanra dalam hatinya, 'Cupid, selamat. Kau berhasil membuatku bingung. Dari awal.'

_**You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what you're putting down  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me**_

Kanra pernah jatuh cinta pada banyak orang.

Tukang pos yang tiap pagi mengantarkan surat ke rumahnya.

Guru SMP-nya yang adalah anak kuliahan magang.

Guru les privatnya.

Adik kelasnya.

Sepupunya.

Teman ayahnya.

Orang yang hanya numpang tanya alamat.

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Mungkin Cupid memang senang memanah hatinya?

Tapi, dia bisa melupakan mereka semua dengan sangat mudah.

Tidak seperti Heiwajima Shizuo yang tampaknya tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa waktu yang akan datang.

_**You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what you're putting down  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine**_

Dan sampai umurnya yang sudah dua puluh satu tahun juga, Kanra masih tidak menyukai pesta. Dan masih tidak bisa melupakan orang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo yang sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan pesta dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan ketika dikenalkan pada gadis manis dari teman ayahnya.

"Jadi, kau masih belum bisa melupakan Nii-chan sampai sekarang?" tanya Shizuka di sebelahnya, ikut-ikutan menyenderkan badan pada pagar beranda ruangan megah itu.

"Ung. Jangan ingatkan aku," balas Kanra sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan kembali menegakkan badannya, hanya untuk menyeruput sedikit champagne di gelasnya.

Shizuka tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak suka melihatnya dengan gadis itu?"

"Menurutmu, ShizuShizu?"

"Aku tidak suka. Gadis itu jelas-jelas tidak cocok dengannya. Manja, pemalas, terlalu bergantung pada orang lain. Kau lihat saja ibunya yang dari tadi harus mengurusinya."

Kanra tersedak lalu tertawa keras-keras setelah terbatuk beberapa saat. Lalu Shizuka berjalan masuk tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan ke arah kembarannya. "Nii-chan. Temani Kanra dulu sana. Nanti Delic bisa-bisa melamarnya dan mempunyai dua istri," ujarnya enteng tanpa peduli kembarannya yang langsung tersedak oleh wine putih yang dia minum.

"Shi-Shizuka…"

"Sana."

Shizuo tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti gadis berambut pirang itu.

_**Hey, hey  
Set me free  
Stupid cupid stop picking on me**_

_**Hey, hey  
Set me free  
Stupid cupid, stop picking on me**_

Jadi, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh, menyebalkan, merepotkan, tapi manis bernama Kanra? Dan kenapa aku mau saja menurut ketika kembaranku menyuruhku menemani gadis menyebalkan ini?

"Yaa~, Shizu-chan," sapanya sambil menyeringai manis padaku. Aku memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Gaun satin hitamnya cocok sekali dia pakai.

Baiklah. Coret saja itu.

Aku berdiri di sampingnya, ikut-ikutan menyenderkan punggungku pada pagar beranda, lalu menegakkan tubuhku untuk menyeruput sedikit wine di tanganku. Aku tidak terlalu suka meminumnya, tapi, apa boleh buat? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Delic—kakakku yang paling menyebalkan—membuat Tsugaru—tunangannya yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan dia—mabuk karena terus-terusan disuguhi wine, jadi kuambil saja wine dari tangannya.

Tapi itu juga tidak penting! Aku ingin rasanya berteriak dalam kepalaku.

_**Stupid Cupid**_

"Bagaimana gadis yang tadi, Shizu-chan?" aku bertanya sambil memandangnya dengan seringai yang aku tahu bisa membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena kesal.

"Menyebalkan."

"Seperti aku?"

"Tidak. Menyebalkan kalian berbeda. Menyebalkannya dia itu… membuatku ingin cepat-cepat pergi menjauh darinya."

"Kalau menyebalkannya diriku?"

"Membuatku ingin terus mengejarmu."

Dan dia menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat dengan telapak tangannya sementara aku terdiam dengan wajah merah.

_**Stupid Cupid**_

"Membuatku ingin terus mengejarmu."

Aku segera menutup mulutku. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Dia bisa-bisa berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengutarakan kalimat itu dengan cara yang membuatku terdengar seperti penguntit!

Cupid bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga aku mengatakan isi hatiku seperti itu?

**_Stupid Cupid_**

Ayolah, wajah. Erhenti berwarna merah atau aku bisa lompat dari beranda ini untuk menutupi rasa maluku!

Baiklah, kesunyiam ini tidak mengenakkan. Cari topik baru, cari topik baru, cari…

"Shizu-chan, kau menyukaiku, ya?"

Astaga! Kenapa itu yang keluar?

Cupid bodoh!

_**Stupid Cupid**_

"Shizu-chan, kau menyukaiku, ya?"

Jawab. Jawab! Tapi jawab apa? "Iya. Aku mencintaimu, malah."

Argh! Kenapa aku harus menjawab seperti itu? Harusnya aku mengamuk seperti biasa ketika dia menggodaku!

Sumpah, Cupid bodoh, apa yang lakukan padaku?

_**Stupid Cupid**_

Aku merasakan wajahku panas lagi. Kami berdua saling memandang dengan wajah sama merahnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanyanya kasar dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi gugup.

"Tidak! Aku juga mencintai…mu…"

Oh, astaga. Masih belum puas juga Cupid mempermainkanku?

_**Stupid Cupid**_

Aku memandangnya. Aku tahu wajahku pasti jelek sekali sekarang. "Jadi… kita jadian?"

Pertanyaan macam apa pula itu?

Dia mengangguk pelan lalu memandangku. "Ehehe… sepertinya."

Lalu, dengan megumpulkan semua keberanianku yang entah sembunyi dimana, aku menunduk dan menciumnya. Pelan dan tidak lama.

Kami berdua tertawa sedikit ketika aku mundur.

_**Stupid Cupid**_

Lalu, kami berdua bergumam pelan, "Cupid bodoh," sebelum bertemu lagi dalam ciuman.

_**Stupid Cupid**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tada~! Saia pake lagu jadul lagi~! XD

Bagaimana? Bingung? Aneh? Jelek? Bagus (ngarep)? Suka (ngarep lagi)? Silakan beritahu saia lewat ripiu~! :D


End file.
